An Eternity Of Love
by SWBabyGirl14
Summary: Padme is slowly turning to the dark side. Will Anakin be able to save her? Or will she leave him? This is a light, sort of funny, fic, but it gets darker when we get closer to end. I changed the summary because the last one sucked. PLz review!
1. The Big Beginning

Padme walked in her bedroom to see Anakin sleeping soundly in their bed. Padme gave a little laugh. _Their bed_. She wouldn't have believed it about two years ago when Anakin was just a young padawan. He had confessed his love to her, but she did not accept it. She knew that she had broken his heart,but it was all for the best. She gave another little laugh. How could she be so stupid? She knew she loved Anakin since the day he came back to her life after about ten years. She knew that if they were together, he could have been expelled from the Jedi order, and of course she did not want that to happen. She loved this man, and she did not want to interfear with his love. His love was for the Jedi. But little did she know that all along, she was HIS love.

Padme had just gotten back from a meeting with all the senators. The war had already ended and peace filled around the whole universe. She went into the bathroom and changed into a comfortable, yet sliky and sexy looking, nightgown. She came out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. She was in shock as she saw what the time was. It was already two in the morning and she did not even notice that. How time passes by...

She walked to her bed slowly,not to try and wake her dear husband up. She climbed silently into the sheets and layed on her back as she closed her eyes. She suddenley felt something heavy pummel on top of her. She looked down on her and saw Anakin's handsome face.

"Hello my angel," he said to her with a smile that just made her melt and want him more. She smile back at him and took him in her arms. He felt warm as always. He started motioning on her hips, making a small rhythm that Padme enjoyed. He looked at her with a sly smile. She bit her lip just staring at him. After for about ten seconds, she suddenly felt his hardness. Wow, finally. It was big. Very big.

A/N: So? Tell me what you think. I know I'm not really getting into the whole story that much, but I just wanted to show you guys a little of the 2's deep feelings for together. I promise you next chapter that I will get on with the story, and i hope you will like it. Thank you so much! Please review, I would really like that. Oh yeah and flames are welcomed.

Trisha


	2. Up For It

A/N:Okay here's the 2nd chapter. Thank you to LeoLover4eva for your review. Yes well I know the 1st chappie was kinda a T rating,but now I think for this chappie I sorta brought it up to M. And also thank you to Slayerchick33. P/A 4ever! Oh yes and thank you also to StarWarsDude. Well if some of you guys got confused with the first chappie I'll just explain some things. First off Anakin will NEVER turned to the dark side. It's gonna be someone else (and you might already know wink). Second, in this story I had Padme be more of a kick-ass girl. I got really pissed off in episode III so yeah i'm making up for that. SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE! God it just totally pissed me the hell off. Okay and lastly (ugh I hate using that word,well if it is a word), i'm going to have a little fun and put in some humor,it won't get stupid I promise you,but if it does please tell me. Well okay I think I've said my words (well typed) and I know that I'm wasting your time with this SOOOO here is chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Oops I forgot this in chapter 1,yes I know I'm stupid but here it is now. Okay, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, I don't own anything except for Anakin Nudewalker, hahaha.

The hardness got bigger. Anakin couldn't take it anymore, he had to be in her! He reached down for his pants but Padme already got to it. She slid his pants down with her legs. It took a while but finally it was off. It was Anakin's turn. He slowly started to kiss her, sliding down his left hand to rub the side of her stomach. He went a little lower to take off her pants. She gasped at how fast they came off. He slowly went inside of her. He lifted her off her back and she started riding on him. She was so marveled by the pleasure that he was giving her right now, and so was he. They continued on making love for about an hour full of ecstasy. Finally, he came. He laid his chest on her as they breathed heavily until it brought done to a normal rhythm. He looked at her with his deep, sexy, and blue eyes. He kissed her passionately. She cupped his face with her hands and gave a little chuckle.

"I needed that," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"And you do not know how much I needed that my love," he joked. They looked at each other for a while and finally decided it was time for sleep. He layed his head on her neck as they slept with sweet dreams of them being together, forever, for eternity.

The blinding sun woke Anakin up. He first noticed that his love wasn't under him anymore. He heard Padme in the living room talking to someone. He got up from the bed and followed her voice. Anakin came in the living room to see Padme talking to a hologram. It looked like Obi-Wan.

"You are sure you are up to this senator?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin lifted his eyebrow up and looked at Padme._ Up for what?_

"Of course I am Obi-Wan. I will leave as soon as possible," she said to the hologram Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry senator I should not doubt you. I'll see to it that you will get this done. I will have Anakin acompany you. By the way, do you know where my young ex-padawan is?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think he's still sleeping," she said.

"He must be tired. Training as a master does give you a sweat," Obi-Wan laughed.

"Oh yeah, haha, yeah, training. It does wear him out, ahem..." Padme said trying to not say anything about her and Anakin's "encounter" last night," so anyway I will see to it that Anakin will know about this and once he does and we're all ready, then we can get going."

"Alright may the force be with you mi' lady," Obi-Wan said waving a goodbye as his hologram disappeared. Padme smiled and didn't even notice Anakin behind her. Before she could say anything he jumped in front of her and then gave a very passionate kiss to her. He pulled back and stared at her with a "what's going on" face.

"Up for what?" he asked her. Padme raised both of her eyebrows in surprise to see that Anakin was listening to her conversation with Obi-Wan.

"Up for a mission."

"Mission to where, for what?"

"Save the chancellor."

"AGAIN?"

"Yup, again."

"Okay, let's go right now then," Anakin said turning to their spacecraft. He suddenley heard Padme give him a low cough."

"What?" he asked her," let's go."

"You sure you really want to go now?" she asked him raising one of her eyebrows.

"Of course! Let's go! What's the problem?" Anakin said getting a little frustrated. Padme just started laughing while Anakin gave her a puzzled look. She shot her eyes down on his lower body. He followed her eyes then looked down too. He felt his cheeks go red.

"Oh, haha, that's why, okay, just give me a second, I'll be right back honey," Anakin said in with a boyish smile.

"Okay just hurry up Mister Jedi master Anakin Nudewalker," she joked at him. As he walked passed her she slapped his butt which made him jump and laugh.

A/N: So? Was it good? Better than the first chapter, I should say. Well right now while I'm typing this, it's about 4:38 and my grandma is sleeping on her chair snoring. GOD SHE SOUNDS SO MUCH LIKE VADER! HAHAHA! Okay anyways give me some feedback. Ask me some questions and you know, any sorts of good stuff like that. Okay thank you so much! And chapter 3 will be up tomorrow, I think. If it's not then definitely on wednesday. Thank you! MUCH LOVE!

Trisha


	3. Deals And The Thing

A/N:Hello to all the lovely ppl that r readin this.Yes well now it's about 11:30 right now and i juss got done reading adultfanfiction for Star Wars.They're actually pretty good.They're not all "suck my dick this" and "suck my dick that".It atleast has a story.Omg where am i going at!ok i'll quit my bahbaling and stuff and get on with the story.Oh yes and thank you reviewers!

Thanks:Blondi24x7-Thanks for the review! I will try and update atleast everyday. If not then every 2 days. LeoLover4eva-Yes he has VERY sexy blue eyes. A.Valentine-Yeah I was also daydreaming. He does have a nice ass lol. Anakin Pixie-Yeah I hope it doesn't get banned to. I won't make the sex scenes TO explicit,but they will be reveiling and have a lot of detail in then. Starwarsdude-I don't noe how Palpatine gets into these things,whatever,atleast it makes a good plot situation. Mixza-Thanks! I don't even know where I got that name from. I just

-Thanks for the review! I will try and update atleast everyday. If not then every 2 days. -Yes he has VERY sexy blue eyes.-Yeah I was also daydreaming. He does have a nice ass lol. -Yeah I hope it doesn't get banned to. I won't make the sex scenes TO explicit,but they will be reveiling and have a lot of detail in then. -I don't noe how Palpatine gets into these things,whatever,atleast it makes a good plot situation. -Thanks! I don't even know where I got that name from. I just

Disclaimer:Yadda yadda yadda everything belongs to the smart and talented George Lucas (even though he made a big mistake in taking the DeathStar which was supposed to be completed 20 years after Anakin turned to the dark side and for some freakin weirdass reason was made after about like 2 hours after he was in the Vader suit.) Whatever,i'm really pissed off at him cuz he killed off Padme and made Anakin ugly.Well atleast he made Star Wars. Praise the Lord to him.

Anakin and Padme climbed on the jet. Padme walked ahead of him and Anakin couldn't help but stare at her butt. She looked behind her and she saw what Anakin was doing. She gave him a suductive smile that just made him even more horny. He wanted nothing but to just jump on her and make sweet love with her, but he knew his duty and he just had to do it. He sighed and asked her what planet Palpatine was be held hostage in.

"I'm not sure, but Obi-Wan did give me the coordinates," Padme answered.

"Is it far?" Anakin asked with a very annoyed voice.

"What's wrong Anakin?"

"Nothing really, it's just, I want to, you know, with you as soon as possible," Anakin blurted out with a blush. Padme smiled at how cute he looked.

"Oh Anakin we have all our lives to do that. And I promise you when we recue Palpatine and all that, we will."

"But I know that that's going to be so long! I won't even get to kiss you or anything with Palpatine with us."

"I hate whining Jedi," Padme murmured to herself.

"Huh?" Anakin asked with a confused looked.

"Oh nothing Ani, just thinking out loud," she answered with a smile. They were already in the ship jsut preparing for take off. Padme and Anakin didn't really want to do this mission. But it was only for the best for the Jedi and the senate. Well, atleast they were doing it together. They both looked at eachother and smiled while they were sitting on the front chairs of the ship. Anakin counted down and they were finally off.

It already had been about six hours on the ship. They had finally found the planet where Palpatine was supposedley being held hostage in. They landed and went out of the ship. The surroundings were surprisingley beautiful. _Who wouldn't want to get kidnapped here?_ Padme thought. The place was absolutely breathtaking. It had tall palm trees, beautiful plants, and exotic birds. Anakin scooted himself close to Padme. His right leg hitting her left butt cheek.

"You know we don't have to save Palpatine right now," he said with a very seductive voice. Padme raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Not now my love.I promise we will once we get this over with. Right now we need to find Palpatine."

"But Padme! I want you right now!" Anakin complained. Padme felt really bad for torturing Anakin like this, but it wasn't the right time, even though she really wanted to do it too. She did already feel wet by Anakin's hardness that she felt on her butt. She wanted to do it so bad, but she knew that they had to complete this mission.

"Okay Anakin, I'll make a deal with you, about this whole thing, and I think you'll like it," Padme said. His curiosity grew.

"I'm listening."

"If you don't complain and say that your horny for me and stuff out of this whole trip," Padme continued," then when we get home I'll let you do whatever you want with me, sex wise."

"Are you serious?" Anakin asked with joy. She had always called the shots everytime they had sex together. It wasn't a bad thing for him, he still got to come very happily, but he always wanted to just feel like he was in control. He stared at Padme for a while then finally said," so I can do anything? I will be in control? All me? And you'll follow everything I'll have to say?"

"Yes."

"Score! That's a deal baby."

Padme rolled her eyes and smiled. They suddenley a small figure that was coming towards them. Padme got out her blaster gun while Anakin took out his lightsaber. It was coming fast, it was to hard to catch but finally it popped out. It jumped right on Anakin's face.

"AHHHH! GET THIS, WHATEVER, OFF ME!" Anakin screamed trying to take that thing off his face.

"Hold still then!" Padme screamed. She took a wooden stick from the ground and hit the creature on the back. The thing fell and landed right on the growned. Anakin gasped for air and stepped back a couple of steps. Padme reached her arms out and held Anakin. He said he was fine. They looked at the thing that jumped on Anakin that was now on the ground. Padme gasped.

"Hey! It's..."

CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHA!

A/N:Ok i think im gettin a little carried away with the evil laugh...well i hope u like this chapter. Right now it's about 12 midnite and im about to post this up once i get dont typing. I hope i didn't get all mooshy gooshy and stuff. Plz tell me if i did.Anywayz can u guess who or what that 'thing' that jumped on Anakin was? Okay well i want reviews ppl! LOL ok thanx so much! LOVE YOU ALL!

Trisha


	4. Time For Saving

**A/N:**Hello again to the most wonderful people in the world . Anyways I was just reading over the 3rd chapter and I notice SO MANY spelling errors. I'm really, deeply, truly sorry about that. Forgive me please I'm only 13. Yeah I know I have a nasty mind but it's all puberty's fault Okay anyways I was thinking, since I already know the outcome of this, I'm already planning to do a sequel, only if this story is doing good. But i've seen that it's doing good so far so I think I should do the sequel. It will again be mostly about Anakin and Padme, but a much darker fic. But not too dark. I know how scary it gets and also how depressing. Alright well while i'm typing these upcoming chapters i'll give you hints on what the sequel's concept and all that good stuff will be like. I don't have a title yet but once I do the first chapter, I think I might have it. Okay well i'm wasting your time right now SOOOO here is the anticipated chapter four!

**Thanks:**Kal's Gal- LOL yes well I like to tease people alot. Blondi 24x7- Once they get Palpatine back, they of course WILL have LOTS of fun. A.Valentine- Yeah they're naughty all right. Your welcome. I really enjoyed that new fic that you did. It was really interesting. I hope you continue with it. HaydensBaby41983- Thank you. Yeah I know, I hate cliffhangers too, but I just HAD to do it. It makes the stories seem, juicier. Dunce- Yup, you guessed right! Hmm...you should get a prize, I know! CHAPTER FOUR!

**Disclaimer**:Okay, now I know how annoying these things get. Well, whatever. Everything belongs to George. If it all belonged to me do you think I would've made Star Wars like that! Ugh, you know Padme didn't have to die and Anakin didn't have to get ugly! AHHH now i'm angry. Oh my god, whatever.

"YODA!" They both screamed. The little creature that was now lying on it's back stood up and smiled at the two.

"Conversation disrupted I have done?" Yoda asked getting up with the help of his stick.

"No, it's alright master Yoda, but why did you have to jump on my face!" Anakin asked still pink from not breathing.

"Surprise young Jedi I like to do," he answered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, you could've just caught me off guard with the lightsaber master."

"That I could not have done," Yoda began," scare the chosen one, I think not."

"Oh, alright master. Just please, try and not do it again," Anakin said with a smile. Yoda smiled back and nodded only slightly bending his head down since he was short and looking up at Anakin. He turned his head to look at Padme and smiled.

"Very good force presence I sense in you senator."

"Huh?" Padme said in confusion. She didn't understand what Yoda was really saying to her, but sooner or later she would find out. She looked at Yoda and smiled," master Yoda, what are you doing here? Do you know about the Chancellor?"

"Knowing about the Chancellor I do, but not here to find him my mission is." Yoda replied.

"Then why are you here master?" Anakin asked.

"Enjoy walk in the paradise I am here for," Yoda said with a smile.

"Oh, okay master, we'll be going now, time is wasting, we need to save Palpatine, may the force be with you," Padme said as she smiled back.

"Both of you, the force will be in," Yoda said to them and nodded. They walked to different directions. Padme and Anakin went through the beautiful land and saw that the farther they went into this planet, the hotter and unhealthier the surroundings got. They finally got to a hot mountain where they knew Palpatine was. They could sense it. They went inside the mountain and was surprised to not see any robots with guns or anything of that sort. They felt the presents of evil, so they followed it. They were know going through a beat up looking hallway that led to a big, gray door. Anakin saw a button and thought if he pressed it then the door would open. He did so but yet the door didn't open.

"Damn, what are we going to do now!" He asked Padme," do we need a key or something for this?"

"I got a key," Padme said and brought up her blaster gun and shot the door. It cracked and opened and collasped on the ground. Padme shifted her lips to show a sexy grin to Anakin. He didn't want to do anything except for to just make love with those lips. But he had to hold back. It was for the deal.

They suddenley saw Palpatine with General Griveous. General took his lightsaber out and slashed at Anakin, but he blocked it. Padme ran straight for Palpatine and took off the chains that was on him. She saw that Anakin was having trouble with the fight, but yet Griveous looked even more tired. Griveous kicked Anakin but blocked his leg with his hand. Unfortunately, his lightsaber was knocked out of his hand. Griveous punched Anakin right in the chest which made him fall back on the ground. He was in much pain now, and couldn't even move.

"You will never defeat me!" Griveous yelled at him. He raised his lightsaber up in the air, looking ready to hit Anakin with the final blow. At that instant, he felt a hard presense crushing him down. It felt like the force. But who was it coming from? It wasn't Anakin, he was just lying on the ground staring at him. It wasn't Palpatine. Then who was it? He then looked towards where that force was coming from. It was coming from Padme! She was just looking at Griveous with the most evil eyes he and Anakin had ever seen. He suddenly felt oxygen leaving him. No! It couldn't be! It shouldn't end like this! Everything turned black, pitch black, he couldn't see, he couldn't feel anything, he knew that it was the end.

Padme ran straight towards Anakin holding his head on her chest. She looked at him and kissed him on the forehead. Palpatine didn't see the kiss but he was staring at Padme.

"What power," he said to himself. He watched the two get up and walk towards him. He looked at Padme and smiled.

"I'm impressed, I had no idea you contained so much of the force inside of you."

"Well, it was nothing really, Anakin could've done that with his eyes closed," she smiled. He gave a chuckle and turned to Anakin.

"Young Jedi, are you alright? You gave a good fight there."

"I'm fine Chancellor, do not worry about me, right now we just need to worry about getting you out of here," he replied.

"Alright then, we really should get home now, you two must be really tired and need your rest," Palpatine said. He started walking towards ahead of Anakin and Padme. They both smiled at eachother.

"He doesn't know what kind of 'rest' we will be doing, right my love?" Anakin whispered and smiled to her.

"Anakin! You're so naughty!" she silently laughed giving him a light punch on the arm. They started to follow Palpatine and went ahead to aboard the ship. As they set on the ship to atomatic to fly home, Anakin started to get really excited. He just couldn't wait for what he and Padme were about to do.

"So?" He asked her.

"So what?"

"The deal, did I pass?" he asked with a boyish smile. Padme thought through the whole mission if Anakin had kept his deal. There was one remark that he made, which totally blew the whole deal, but Padme also thought about Anakin's fight. She felt bad so she just decided to give it to him.

"You passed."

"Yes! Woo hoo!" Anakin screamed in joy. He started jumping up and down but then calmed down a little to talk," about the deal, when we do it, you'll do everything I want, isn't that right?"

"A deal's a deal honey." she smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. They continued to wait on the ship. Anakin just couldn't wait till they got home.

**A/N:**Well,there is chapter 4! I know it was kind of short and i'm also sorry for all the wait but I hope you liked it! There's a glimpse of Padme's "hidden power" (wow that sounded stupid). Anyways, I ask for reviews please! Thank you again for all the support, I will do chapter 5 maybe tonight, but I know it will be finshed by tomorrow, I promise! Thanks! God Bless!

Trisha


	5. The New Apprentice And Heaven

**A/N:** Hello once again to the most wonderful people in the universe! Well, here is my update. Sorry all the wait but I was doing another story about Anakin and Padme. I have about 3 of them that I started and I think their pretty good. I don't know when I would post them up but I will right after I complete this story. I've already started on the sequel for this story. It's going to be pretty darker then this fic right here. It's mostly based on Padme and her powers and how she uses them to help the people that she loves. But she helps them in a much different way. She will be like Darth Vader in this sequel, but in my universe for this story, he doesn't exsist. So far I have only one chapter for the sequel. But it's kind of long, but not to long. I have an idea of the title and I will probably name it, The Resurrection Of Love. That title might have given out a lot of information, or it might have not. Either way that's my idea of the title. While i'm finishing with 'An Eternity Of Love', I will do a little bit for the sequel. If you have any questions for me about them please ask me on the reviews. I ALWAYS answer question that you will ask me. I'm trying my best to update but so far i've been really busy, please just bear with me. Thank you! And now, here is chapter five for all you horny people haha!

**Thanks: **A. Valentine- LOL! Wow you daydream alot. Well it's okay because I do too, mostly about Hayden Christensen. Oh my god he's so hot. I know I just HAD to have Yoda in it. Even for a little cameo. He's like a version of me but i'm not green and old, i'm just short lol. Yes! Anakin always gets the funnest times out of all the Jedi, and i'm not talking about the missions wink. Blondi 24x7- They just need to drop of Palpatine in this chapter and have a little conversation with the Jedi and senate and then they're off home! ItSyOuRDeStInY- Okay okay. I'm updating, are you happy? LOL. JediSavior5- HAHAHA omg your funny! When I was reading your review I was drinking water and suddenley I just spit it all out hahaha! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A BIRD! LOLOLOL! Wow, you got me crying in laughter. Anyways I keep thinking that the Chancellor's gay or something. It's like he wants to play "The Damsel In Distrest". It just freaked me out. I think he has the hots for Anakin or somthing. I have a weird imagination but you know, without it I wouldn't be making this story! That scene in ROTS with him fighting Mace Windu and stuff also kind of freaked me out. Anakin was just sitting down and suddenly with this weird ass voice he was all like "RiiiiiiiiiiSE". I was reading a story about that in it and it was just to funny. HaydensBaby41981- BURP Oops, excuse me, those cookies were good lol. Aww you're welcome. And thanks so much for reviewing ME! And same here I really like your story too. It's just so interesting and so fun to read. Well I hope you update soon, i'm looking forward to it.

**Complainer:** Okay, this is a new section that I made when I do my fics and stuff. I complain about something that just got me so much pissed off and I share it to all you lovely people. You don't have to read it but I hope that you will just listen. Okay, here's my complaint. After watching ROTS on bootleg in my room again, I just keep getting pissed of at so many things. 1.PADME DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE! Gods, she was like my favorite character, and I also loved Natalie Portman in it. 2. MACE WINDU DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE! I have no idea why it's so common for killing off the black dude. I mean, he was like about the ONLY black guy in the whole STAR WARS movies. Unless you count Chewbacca. For some reason I always imagined him as a black guy behind all that hair. I'm just really pissed off at that part. Once he got knocked off the building by Sidious, I was just like," Well, there goes the only black guy in the whole movie!" I was just so angry. 3. ANAKIN DIDN'T HAVE TO BURN LIKE THAT! He just turned ugly. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO THE SEXY HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN, GEORGE! WHY! 4. OBI-WAN DIDN'T HAVE TO GO ON THE SHIP! If he didn't go on the ship Anakin would have not think Padme was against him. He would'nt have choked her if he didn't see Obi-Wan! I'm not saying I don't like Obi-Wan, it's just that if he wasn't there ALOT of things could've changed. Okay, well thanks for bearing with me. If you have anything to say about my complaints, then feel free to just review. I need reviews, it gives me the encouragment to write more, or type, whatever. Okay thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN SHIT. OKAY! Ugh... I hate disclaimers SOOOO much.

"Mission accomplished master," Anakin said bowing to Mace Windu. They had already dropped off Palpatine to the Jedi corners. Padme was accompanying Palpatine to make sure he got to the senate safely.

"Good job Anakin. I knew that you would complete it. I had no doubt. And you did it all by yourself even without Obi-Wan!" Mace Windu said nodding happily in approval.

"Oh, well, no sir, actually I was not alone."

"Oh?" Mace wondered," who else was with you?"

"Senator Amidala." Anakin tried to say without sounding all 'I was with my wife'. None of the Jedi knew about his and Padme's marriage, except for Obi-Wan. When Obi-Wan had found out about they're forbidden love, he wasn't angry at all. Since he was like a father to Anakin, he had accepted it, but kept quiet. Anakin was very happy about that.

"Oh, well, i'm glad you two saved him. You're dismissed now Anakin." Mace Windu nodded his head again and waved goodbye.

"Thank you master." Anakin bowed to him again. He turned around to his shipped and got on. He was so excited to get home. All he had to do was get home, shut C-3PO and R2-D2 off, and just lay down in bed waiting for his love. But first he thought he would do something romantic for her. Once he got home, he first asked C-3PO to by roses for him. All he had to do now was get the bed ready for a magical night.

Padme and Chancellor Palpatine were now in his office at the senate. Palpatine asked all his guards to make sure there were no disturbenses. As Padme entered his office he stood up and walked towards her.

"Padme, thank you so much for saving me, I know it was a lot of trouble but I want to reward you."

"Oh, no. It was nothing Chancellor, we had a mission to do and it was completed for you." she said looking at Palpatine as he was taking something out of his desk.

"No, no, no. I want to give you something. Here take this," he said handing her a lightsaber.

"Chancellor! It's beautiful, but I can't have this. I'm not even a Jedi." she said while staring at the lightsaber wide eyed. The lightsaber looked absolutely breath taking. It had unique marking all around it, like in a painting. It was just lovely.

"It doesn't matter if your a Jedi. It only matters if you have the force."

"But, I don't even have the force in me, Anakin does. Why don't you just give this to him?" she asked a little confused.

"No Padme. You do have the force in you. Why do you think Griveous stopped his lightsaber when he was about to destroy Anakin?" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. Padme thought for a moment and trailed back to her thoughts about the duel between Anakin and Griveous. And then suddenly, she remembered!

"Oh, but, I don't even how I did that."

"I could teach you, Padme. I know how close you are with Anakin. You wouldn't want to see him in pain do you?" he asked giving an offer to her.

"No," she paused trying to think what she could do with that power. She could help people with it. She could help Anakin with his missions. She would be considered very powerful and very helpful," no, I wouldn't."

"Then would you consider being my apprentice then?" he asked. Padme thought for a momment then thought about how she could hepl all those people in pain. She could help her family. Her friends. Her love. She looked up at Palpatine and nodded.

"Yes. I would." she agreed and bowed down to him.

"Good. Good. Now, your training will start tomorrow. In the afternoon. I dare say, I know that you and Anakin have," he paused and gaved her a wink," plans."

Padme stood there. Frozen. With her eyes just locked on his. Did he know?

"Oh. Yes. Another mission for us," she smiled to him.

"Alright. Just take your time. I will be waiting tomorrow. Goodbye Padme. Oh yes and take care of that lightsaber." he said nodding to her.

"Yes master." she said clentching on the lightsaber he had given her. She smiled to him and left. She knew that when she gets home, she'll be in heaven.

Anakin had already gotten all the roses around the bed. C-3PO and R2-D2 were now shut off for the whole night. Anakin stood up looking down at the bed that he and his wife had shared and made love in so many times. What good and pleasureble memories they had on here. He smiled and heard Padme's speeder come. He then got on the bed with his night shorts on. He waited.

Padme entered her apartment to see C-3PO and R2-D2 shut off in the side of the living room. She knew Anakin had done that. Besides he was the only one who knew how to. She smelled something so sweet. Like roses. She followed the scent which led to the master bedroom. She turned the handle slowly and once she got in. She saw Anakin with a rose in his hand on her bed. He had his eyes closed and once he heard Padme take one step in the room, his eyes flew open. He stood up and once he did Padme stared right down at his boxers. He blushed a little and handed the rose to her. She happily took it and flew her arms all around him. He kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed back. Their lips opened and parted as they caught their breaths between the kisses. He pushed his lips harder and opened his mouth for him to push his tounge into her mouth. They started massaging eachother with their tounges and all you could hear were gasping breaths and slurrping. Anakin grabbed her butt and lifted her off the ground to carry her to the bed. They stopped kissing as he started unbuttoning the back of her outfit.

"I want you to call me master, got it?" he said softly but just enough for her to hear it and chuckle. She rolled her eyes to him.

"Yes master." she gave him a sexy smile. He returned it with another smile that just made her want to make love to him forever. Her outfit came off in an instant as Anakin took moved her body for her back to lay on the bed. She was now fully naked as he kissed down her body, caressing her as he trailed his hands down her sides. She was in heaven right now and so was he. He then kissed her tummy quickly and when straight down on her. He made sucking noises and worked with his fingers to pleasure her to the max. Her hips arched up as he licked that one sensitive spot.

"Oh, yes, just right there Ani," she moaned. He stuck his finger inside of her and she gasped at the pleasure. It felt so good! Anakin was also enjoying himself seeing the site of Padme moan. Her hand grabbed the top of his hair, squeezing his hair as she bit her lip and smiled. Then, she finally came. She gave a loud moan saying Anakin's name. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her. Now. He took his boxers off and gentely parted her legs. He entered her very slowly and then kissed her. It felt so good for him. Padme was moaning as much as he was. They were both screaming eachothers names.

"Anakin! Oh Master! Yes! Please! Go...faster!" Padme screamed in pleasure. Anakin was sweating so much now, he went faster and faster, thrusting in and out of her. All you could hear was low moaning and the sound of someone violently jamming in and out of someone else. He couldn't take it anymore, and so did she. He came so good, and right when he did, she did too. They smiled at each other as he collasped on top of her. He gave her one more passionate kiss and said goodnight.

**A/N:** SO? How was it? I hope you liked it. I tried to make the bedroom scene good enough. I know it was kind of quick but please wait because this isn't the last sex scene you'll read . I think this is the longest chapter i've ever done. The next chapter will come soon, I hope. If i'm not all that busy, then i'll start tomorrow. If I get enough reviews that will make me want to start a new chapter, then i'll continue and have it up by tomorrow night. Thank you everyone and I hope that satisfied all you people. Please review. I would really appreciate it. Thank you! God Bless!

Trisha


	6. So Much Power

**A/N:** Hello again to the most lovely people in the whole galaxy. Thanks for all the support that I have recieved from eveyone. I really appreciate it. Anyways about the sequel, I haven't really updated it but so far I have made a couple of spelling changes. It's a little long so when I finish up 'An Eternity Of Love' I will start on 'The Resurrection Of Love' one. So, I'm sorry to say but Padme will be in the dark side. I just have to put her in it. And also something tragic will happen to their love. But for you to all know, you will have to just wait for me to update my story and read it. Well, I'm wasting your time right now so here is chapter six. In this chapter, you will see Padme changing a little bit and also her training with Palpatine. You will find out about that whole lightsaber thing and a mysterious power that it holds. So please read and I hope you will enjoy!

**Thanks: **A. Valentine- Haha, you do daydream alot. And yes I know it was suppose to be sexy. I'm glad I did my job . HaydensBaby41981- Giggles Haha your funny. I jush had to have sound effects in there scene . I'm really loving your story. It's alright but just take your time because I'm so eager to read more! ItSyOuRDeStInY- Thanks so much. Oh and again I know I'm sort of taking a long time to update, but, it's just the longer I keep it in wait, the longer the chapters are, of course. I also want to make my readers satisfied about my chapters. So thank you again. JediSavior5- God your funny. Yeah those are about all the things that pop out in my house. Birds, yeah they come and go, stalkers, my cousin is a stalker, he's always trying to read my star wars fics before they're even finished, my sister, man she's like a hippo that just jumps in your bed right in the morning when you wake up, and Yoda, mostly he's in my DVD collection. Anyways, I'll discuss more about that lightsaber thing with Palpatine later. For now I just have to get on with the story. Thanks so much! Spearofhope- Thank you! Wow I'm surprised that so many people think that my stories are sexy, haha. Trmbngrl- Awww thank you so much! I really appreciate your comments. Yes well I'm really sad to say that Padme will eventually turn to the dark side. I'm sorry but that's how the story goes. But don't worry," There's still good in Her." wink If you know what I mean. But that's all for the sequel. Any who, thanks again! Crematoriacon- Thanks! Oh yes and sorry about that mistake. I actually meant that Mace was the only black guy in the prequels. Sorry for the confusion. But yeah I know Lando was the other black guy so that makes, two! Well, unless you count Darth Vader. But his voice was only a black guy so nevermind. Any way, thanks again I'm very glad that you like it.

**Complainer:** Well, if you guys haven't heard yet, there was this script and it was the episode 7 script in Star Wars. "Huh!" you say. Yup, that's right. If you just haven't heard yet, the script for a possible episode 7 in the Star Wars trilogy is on there. I'm still not sure if it's real or not, but for me I really think it's just a fake. It's mostly talking about the offsprings of the Skywalker and Solo families. I've read it and it seemed like it would make a very good plot. But see for yourself by going to the website Any ways, I'm complaining about this because I'm not even sure if this is real or not. For one thing, if it's real, I'll be really angry because now I won't be surprised to know what happens if it ever goes out in the movie theaters, but of course I'll also be happy because there's another Star Wars coming out so, YAY! But if it's not real, I bet about everyone who thought it was real, will be REALLY angry at the joker who trully made it. I think once more people will learn about it in the future, there will be alot of controversy. Well, that's it for my complaining. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Oh my god, AGAIN? Ok, fine! I don't own anything, okay! Psh, get off my ass already, GOD!

**Warning: **This is to everyone who has been or is now reading my story. I just want to say that, while I'm continuing on with this story, it will get much darker. Mainly in Anakin and Padme's relationship together. There's going to be drama in this so, if you think my story is all happy and jumpy now, then I suggest that you don't read anymore as I go along further with this story. Thanks everyone and sorry about the whole 'She's turning to the dark side' thing.

* * *

Padme woke up in the bright, fresh morning on top of Anakin's chest. Before she got up to take a shower, she gave him a little kiss that would set his dreams to heaven. She got in the shower and washed off. She got out, dried off, and went back to her room. She looked at the clock to see that it read 10:38. She then got changed into comfortable training close so she would be ready for her training. As she opened up the window in her apartment to let the fresh air come in, Anakin woke up. He start at the beautiful brunnette as she was putting on boots.

"Love, where are you going?" he asked. Padme shot her head up and looked at her fully-awoken husband.

"Palpatine's."

"For what? Are you going to go kill someone?" he asked her a little confused now. She gave a quick laugh and looked at her dumb founded husband.

"No honey. I'm going to go for training."

"Training? Why? Are you becoming a Jedi?" he asked with so many questions. He had already noticed the lightsaber that was on the side of her belt, hanging.

"Possibly, Palpatine just wants to see with what I can do."

"Why?" he asked another question. Suddenly, he remembered the fight again Grievous. How had Padme done that to him? Did she use the force? Anakin shook his head and confusion and looked back at her.

"You remember the fight, right? Well, I might've used the force, but I'm not fully sure. I didn't even know I could use the force. I thought only strong Jedi could." she answered. Anakin stared at her. You think she would make a good Jedi? Maybe, but even without the lightsaber she would still be a good fighter. She already had much training with all the gun work. When they were always in missions together, he would be the one that was always trying to save her, even when she didn't need to. He knew she was strong, but he loved her to much to see her in pain. Padme noticed he was thinking very hard to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said with a small voice.

"Something is bothering you Anakin, tell me, you said that we should always be honest with eachother."

"Really, it's nothing," he lied. The only thing that was bothering him was the fact that she was going to Palpatine. He did not trust Palpatine, especially with the lightsaber. If she was going to become a Jedi, then why did she have to go with Palpatine. She could just go to him, or Obi-Wan. He knew something was wrong. But he wasn't so sure. He just had to see what would be coming up. Padme looked at him again, then at the clock. It read 11:00.

"Ani, I should get going now, I don't want to be late."

"Alright my love, be safe, don't do anything I would do," he said and stood up from the bed giving her a goodbye kiss.

"I love you Anakin, and I will. I'll be home tonight, at about six," she said after pulling away from the kiss. Anakin watched her get into her ship and gave her a flying kiss. She took it and flew off to Palpatine's.

* * *

"I'm very glad that you made it Padme," Palpatine said giving her a bow. Padme bowed back.

"The pleasure was all mine, Master, what would you like me to do?" she asked.

"There is this room made specially for Jedi training. I want you to go through holo mission for me so I can see how well you are with combat." he replied.

"Alright, where do we go?" she asked.

"Just follow me." he said. She followed him to a big room that looked like a futuristic dungeon. It had a room on the other side where you could watch the people inside the dungeon. Palpatine went into that room as Padme took out her lightsaber. It was the first time she activated it, so when she was in awe at what it looked like. It was a silver color that looked very beautiful. Now Padme felt very powerful.

On the other side of the room Palpatine smirked. He pressed a button in the room that sent out two robots with guns. They were coming towards Padme and shooting at her. She quickly deflected them with her lightsaber which hit both of the robots and sent them back flying on the wall. Padme smiled at what she had done. Sunddenly, two other robots came out, but they were much bigger. Padme desided to take more action. She ran with her lightsaber in the air to the two robots and slashed them both with only two waves of her lightsaber. They broke in half and Padme was again, very proud of her self. She heard the control room that Palpatine was in open and also heard clapping. She turned around and saw Palpatine smiled very widely. He looked very impressed with her. Padme smiled and deactivated her lightsaber.

"Very good! I am truly impressed with your skills Padme!" he cheered as he gave her a slap in the back.

"Thank you," she said happilly. She had just realized that she was this powerful. She never knew that she had all of that in her. She now felt a hunger. A hunger for more power. She could learn more of those powers with the help of Palpatine. She could help so many people. She could fight alongside with her love in the clone wars. The possibilities of her powers were endless. She loved it.

"Master, teach me more powers, tell me more things about the force. I need to know, I want to learn. Please," she begged with a need of power burning in her eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

"It will be done my apprentice," he said. For the next few hours, he taught her so many things, which she easily learned and remembered. She had so much confidence in her about learning so much. Palpatine admired her power and hunger for the force. He could use her for so many things. All he had to do now was gain her trust. Sooner or later, she was going to be his. And when that time comes, he knew that he would rule the whole galaxy.

"Well I think that is it for today. You should go back home now, I know you miss Anakin," he said after their last succesful attempt to lift up a very heavy rock off the ground using the force. Padme blinked to him.

"Ahem, yes, Master. May I ask how you know about Anakin and I?"

"Well, I've always sensed it. The way you two stare at each other, even when you two are on the opposite sides of the room, it's like you two are crazy for each other," he smiled. Padme felt a little embarrased, Palpatine could sense it," but it's alright, I will keep it a secret. Anakin and you are great assets in both the Jedi and senate. I will not danger your, marriage."

"Thank you master, you are very kind," Padme said feeling very relieved," I should be going now, when will our next practice be?"

"Not for a long time. I need to go to Mustafar to visit someone. And I also have many meetings. I will be seeing you in some of them. Please practice, I will check your progress when I come back." he said.

"Alright master, I will be seeing you, goodbye!" she said giving a wave goodbye to him as she left the room. As Padme exited out his quarters to go back to her ship, Palpatine continued to meditate.

"There is much power in her, so much, it's unbelievable." he murmured to himself.

* * *

Padme came back home at about six. Right time! She saw Anakin coming towards her with open arms. She raced towards him and gave him a hug that almost nearly knocked him down. Anakin laughed.

"Well, atleast I know you missed me."

"Anakin I always miss you when you and I are apart," whispered into his chest. She loved his scent and inhaled more. Anakin smiled down at his wife. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss that deepened into more. He carried her off the ground with one arm holding her head and one arm under her kness. He carried her to the bedroom as they continued with their love making.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay! There you go! Chapter six for all you people. Sorry for all the wait. I've just been really busy and I juss had to clear my head. Any who, thanks so much for all the support, again. I love reviews! Please, I'm very hungry for reviews! Please! Okay, well I'm not sure when I will have chapter seven up. I really want to finish this very soon because I'm very hooked in the sequel. I did so much for the sequel! So I'll be wrapping this story up soon. Imediately after I finish this story, I will put the sequel up. It will be also rated M. Mainly for language, but when I get deeper into the story, there will be those juicy scenes all you horny people love . LOL well please, again, review and I'll see you all soon! Thank you so much! God bless!**

-Trisha


	7. Morning Humor

**A/N:** Hello for the seventh time to the most wonderful people in the whole entire galaxy. Thanks for all the support with my story. For some reason, I'm begginng to lose interst in this story. I just think it's because I really have no 'muse'. I mean my 'muse' was the reviews and other fics that I read about Anakin and Padme, but for some reason, I don't really feel like continuing. For now all I have to do is give you the chapter seven that all of you wanted and find out a way to get more energy in myself. Oh and also, if you all didn't recognize yet, I've posted up another story. To me I think that It's a episode 7 version in Star Wars. I've always wanted to do that, and so I did! The first chapter in the story is kind of like a prolouge slash cliffhanger. But I just call it the first chapter so...WHATEVER! Okay, anyways, please read my other fic, I already got a review from Haydensbaby41981, so I was like, OMG! Thanks so much! To break it down a little for some of you people that haven't read it yet, the story goes where Padme is really pissed at Anakin, yeah she tortured him, yadda yadda yadda, just read it, okay?

**Thanks: **Haydensbaby41981- I loved your update so much . Anyways thank you so much for your other review! A. Valentine- Thanks! No it's alright daydreams too LOL. Well yeah I really want 7 to happen. But if it doesn't I'm going to kill that person who made up that script. But the only reason I watched episodes 4,5,6 was because of Chewbacca and Yoda. I think they're so cute . And the only reason that I watched episodes 1,2,3 was because of Hayden Christensen and Natalie Portman. So if any of them aren't in 7, then to me it's going to be boring because those are the only people I actually like so much in Star Wars. Omg I'm bragging so much, I'm sorry. Any who, Padme doesn't know that Palpatine's the Sith Lord, yet. Just read this chapter and you'll get some information. And once again, thanks! ItSyOuRDeStInY- Oh thank you! I know that I've left some people hanging, SOOOOO...here's chapter seven!

**Disclaimer:** Get off my fuckin' back already, shit. I don't own crap, ALRIGHT! Dang, stop telling me. I get no money, nothing, nadda, zit. But I only do this for the lovely people who love to read A/P romance stories. And besides, it's summer, I love writing in summer!

* * *

Padme woke up in Anakin's strong arms. She felt so sore from the training she had with Palpatine yesterday. As she inhaled Anakin's sweet scent, she wondered to herself, how come Palpatine wanted to see what her powers were like? Was it because he wanted her to help out with the war? Or was it because he wanted her for his own use? Was it because- No! It couldn't be! Was he the Sith Lord! No! Impossible, but Padme knew of course that nothing was impossible. She slowly slipped away from Anakin's tight, sleeping hug but being very careful to not wake him up. But Padme was moving to much and eventually Anakin woke up.

"Good morning, Love. What's a matter?" Anakin said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Nothing Anakin, I'm just really sore," she replied while massaging her neck with her right hand. Anakin grabbed that hand and kissed it and took his own hands and started giving her a back massage.

"Mmmm...that feels good," she moaned. Anakin was pleased. He continued to massage her until suddenly, the hologram transmitter beeped. Padme and Anakin got up and they pressed the button to activate the hologram. It was Obi-Wan.

"Oh my god! I'm am so sorry!" Obi-Wan's hologram said trying to cover his eyes.

"What?" Anakin said confusingly. Anakin turned to look at Padme who was now in the bathroom. He felt her stare up and down his body and then to Obi-Wan's hologram, then back to him. She started laughing to hard that she had to hold herself up to the wall to prevent from falling down.

"What!" Anakin said now very annoyed and confused. Padme was still laughing and tossed him a towel.

"I thought you were suppose to bring balance to the force, not the nude community!" Padme said still laughing so hard that it looked like she was about to explode. Anakin had the towel in one hand then looked down his whole body. He suddenly blushed really, really hard. He covered himself quickly then turned to Obi-Wan who was still covering his eyes.

"How many Jedi butts does it take to make you throw up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"OH MY GOD! OBI-WAN YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Padme screamed still laughing so much. Anakin gave her a serious look that made her a little more calmer but still managing to give out a few giggles. He turned back to look at the hologram of Obi-Wan who was now a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry Master. Anyway what is it?" Anakin asked the hologram.

"I would like you and Senator Amidala to go on a new mission for me. We need you two to meet up with Jar Jar Binks and-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Padme screamed coming out of the shower and interupting Obi-Wan," I am not going to see that annoying flappy eared son of a-"

"Okay there's no need for that type of language senator," Obi-Wan said trying to calm her down," please do this for me! I really need for you to do it!"

"Why don't you do it!" Anakin asked.

"Fuck no! I'm not going towards that squeeky sounding ugly frog!" Obi-Wan argued. Anakin gave a deep, long sigh.

"Damnite, fine, we'll do it. But what are you doing?" Anakin asked his master.

"I will also have to meet up with someone else."

"Really! Who! Let's switch!"

"Sure! If you really want to having a long conversation with Jabba The H-"

"Nevermind!" Anakin said quickly. Obi-Wan gave him a smile.

"If that's your choice. Alright I will meet up with you two after our meetings. Jar Jar will tell you all about what you will discuss with him when you get there." Obi-Wan said.

"Where will we meet up Master?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm..." Obi-Wan began while he scratched his beered," we should just meet up back on Naboo." Right after Obi-Wan had said that, Padme's head popped out of the bathroom. She looked refreshed with a wide smile on her face.

"Where are we going to meet again Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"Naboo, some councilmen are also there that I need to talk to. Is that alright with both of you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course it is! And finally my parents get to meet my husband!" Padme said.

"Wait, uhh, honey? Have you even told your parents that you had a husband?" he asked.

"Hell no! They would cut my head off if they knew that they weren't at my wedding!" she said.

"Oh, then wouldn't they do that when we get there?"

"Oh yeah...Damn. Wait, Obi-Wan! Couldn't we meet somewhere el-"

"Bye!" Obi-Wan said in an instant and his hologram turned off.

"Crap. Now we have to meet Jar Jar AND get my head cut off." Padme sighed.

"It's okay honey, atleast we had a magical one nighter last night!" Anakin joked. Padme punched him playfully in the stomach and told him to get in the bathroom to get washed up. After about thirty minutes, they were already in the speeder and ready to set off to meet the most annoying creature they had ever met.

**

* * *

A/N: Okai Doki! There was my long awaited update! I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE WAIT! Please forgive me and reivew. Anyways you might have noticed about my 2 new fics. If you haven't figured out that I already had to new ones then check my profile or in the M-Rated romance catagories with Anakin in them. I'm also wondering why Padme isn't in the search fic catagorie thingy. It's so annoying not having her there because there's so many fics of her with Anakin and some by herself but you have to only search for another character that she's with and you have to keep searching and searching and searching which gets SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO annoying! Okay, any who, next chapter I'll have up soon when I feel like it or when I get atleast about five more reviews. In the next chapter I'm going to have them meet Jar Jar and the Padme's family. It's going to become very hectic and very funny ( I hope) so please just give me time and I promise you next chapter will be longer then this chapter. Thank you so much everyone! God Bless!**

-Trisha


	8. One Big Fat Reunion

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the long, long wait. Well, finally I updated. So very sorry again! I've just been very lazy and having heavy writer's block. But anyways thank you to all the reviewers and everyone that reads this but are too lazy to review. It's okay I get lazy sometimes too. Well, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

* * *

"Meesa so glad to see you!"

Anakin heard Padme curse something under her breath. He knew she didn't like Jar Jar that much, but since she was a politician, she knew how to keep a straight face.

"Hello there Jar Jar!" Padme said with a fake smile. Anakin swore he saw one of her eyes twich. He smiled at Jar Jar and gave him a hug. Jar Jar was a happy fellow, but happy in a way where in down right gets annoying. Anakin didn't have a problem with him, he was just, so damn annoying. Padme felt the same considering the fact that when she was queen she was ALWAYS with him. Poor her.

Jar Jar led both of them in the living room and brought out some tea. That sat for a while exchanging some stories until finally it was time to address the real reason Anakin and Padme were there.

"Meesa would like to say thank you for coming! Obi-Wan told meesa that you will help me!" Jar Jar spoke happily. Anakin tensed up. Stupid Obi-Wan...

"Uhh, alright Jar Jar. Why ARE we here?" Padme asked.

"Meesa wants you to help me 'cause meesa needs protection! Meesa senses separatists are coming for me!" Jar Jar answered suddenly looking sort of sweaty.

"What did you do NOW Jar Jar!" Padme asked very annoyed. Jar Jar was sort of a trouble maker. Since she was one of the most powerful women in the universe, Jar Jar would always ask for her protection, and she would always end up helping him.

"Can senator and Jedi help meesa?" Jar Jar pleaded with his bottom lip shivering. The sight of that was too ugly for both of them so they aggreed. Jar Jar jumped up in gladness," meesa thank you so much!"

"Yeah, whatever Jar Jar. Just tell us when we have to start the mission." Anakin said.

"Meesa wants you to start in about five days. Meesa has to go back to home planet and wants to be accompanied in case meesa gets attacked!"

"Fine, alright. Just contact us when you're ready to leave." Padme said wanting so much to just leave.

"Meesa thanks you so much!"

* * *

"So your telling me you never told your parents about me being your husband?" Anakin asked his wife as he they were in the ship already headed to Naboo.

"Uhhh...can we talk about this later," Padme stated, clearly showing she didn't want to get into an argument.

"No Padme! We really need to talk about this! Your parents don't even know the man of your life! You have to tell them!" Anakin screamed but not to much to scare his wife.

"What do you want me to say Anakin! 'Oh hi mom and dad! It's me Padme! Oh i'm just doing absolutely fine! Have you met my husband, Anakin Skywalker who I married about two years ago in a private wendding where you guys weren't arround and the only guests there were two robots!' Is that what you want me to say Anakin!" Padme mocked. Anakin was growing impatient with Padme. This wasn't a game!

"Sure, honey. I guess you could say that. Just add that I am the most powerful Jedi in the whole universe, deal?" Anakin mocked back.

"Jackass..." Padme muttered.

"Wha...?" Anakin asked with his head in the clouds not even hearing the complex statement from his wife.

"Oh nothing, honey! Hey look! I guess we're here! Naboo, here we come!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know this was a short chapter, but yeah, I got to think of what to write next. Well, anyways, if you have any questions or anything like that, just contact me on my myspace which is shown in my profile page. So yeah I'll answer or talk to you. Thanks so much, and again, I'm really sorry for all the wait! I'll try and update soon!

-Trisha


	9. Gigantic Surprises

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm so bored right now so I just decided that I should do another chapter! It's about 11:14 at night right now, and I'm waiting for the show 'Samurai Champloo' to come on. So maybe by the time that show starts, I'll be done with typing this chapter. Ok, just wanted to say thanks to all my fans! Haha just kidding! Thanks reviewers! You really help me with my writing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...DAMN!

* * *

"I'm scared. I'm not going out there!" 

Padme was now hanging on to the door of the ship. Anakin pulled and tugged on her body but still she wouldn't let go.

"Padme come on! It's just your parents!" Anakin yelled still trying to get her off the ship.

"No! I don't want to do this anymore!" Padme screamed. If you saw this sight it would probably just look like a little girl still wanting to be in the candy store with her daddy trying so hardf to pull her out.

"Why not, Padme! We'll just go in there, tell them about me, then talk this whole thing out!"

"Have you even met my parents!" Padme asked still holding on tight to the door.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Duh. That time where you said I was 'only a friend'."

"Oh! Now I remember! But still, they don't know that I'm married to a Jedi! Being in a forbidden marrige isn't allowed in our family!"

"If they love you enough then they would want what's best for you. Which means being happy. Besides, they always wanted that for you, to be married, to be in love," Anakin said calmly trying to sooth Padme with his voice. She finally gave up and fell in Anakin's strong arms.

"How can you have the most soothing words come out of your mouth when most of the time you're talking like a blubbering idiot?" Padme asked with a smile on her face.

"Love you too..." Anakin said while he ignored the last part of the comment. He kissed her in the forehead and looked deep into her eyes," promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That you will tell them, no matter what the consequenses are. And also, don't run away from me, got it?" Anakin said in an almost fatherly tone. It freaked her out, but she nodded.

"Promise."

* * *

There they were. Right in front of the big door. The door which led to the busy childhood Padme had. In that house that she was standing in front of, was most of Padme's childhood memories. Playing with her sister, baking with her mother, listening boredly to her father's conversations with other political people. Those were very good memories. Now another memory will be insterted in the household. One with her and the love of her life. She had always wished for this moment. The moment where she would tell her parents that she was in love. She just couldn't wait! But now, she wanted to wait just a little bit longer. She didn't even feel like doing this. She didn't want to do this! _Damn Anakin and his soothing, sexy voice! _Padme cursed in her mind. 

"Is my voice really sexy?" Anakin asked with a delighted smile. Padme rolled her eyes.

"I thought Jedi mind tricks only worked on the weak minded." She said.

"Sorry babe, I lied."

"Oh my god! So you knew what I said that day where we had that picnic!" She said, very shocked.

"Hell yeah! Damn, and I thought senators were innocent..."

"Shut up!" She playfully said," so if I say something in my head right now, you'll hear me?"

"Yup."

_'Jedi are gay!'_

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Anakin whined.

"Well it's not very nice for people to invade other peoples heads!" Padme came back.

"Well...I don't ALWAYS read your mind!" Anakin protested.

"Really? Then when do you?" She lifted up one eyebrow.

"When we...you know. Make love."

"Oh! Why?"

"Cos' I want to know what you really want."

"Aww that's so sweet!" She smiled.

"Love you!" Anakin said as he started planting kisses on her. She pushed him back and chuckled trying to keep a straight.

"We've been standing in front of this door forever! Can you just ring the doorbell so we can just get this over with!" She said. He grinned at her and brought his hand up to the doorbell. He pressed on it once.

"Mommy, mommy! Somebody's at the door! Mommy! Mommy! Can I get it! Mommy!" A cute little voice called out from the other side of the door. Padme smirked. She always knew that cute little voice.

_(A/N: I really don't even know the Sola's kid's names! Can someone refresh my memory and tell me! Sorry!)_

"Pooja! Wait! It could be anyone!" Another voice called out. From the motherly tone, it was probably Sola, Padme thought. The door flew open and out in front of Sola's eyes was the most cutest couple she had ever seen before. Sola froze. She couldn't believe. She just couldn't believe it!

"Padme!" Sola screamed happily while giving her sister a big hug. Padme almost turned purple by the tight grip. A grunt came out of her mouth which forced Sola to pull out from the gigantic bear hug.

"Happy to see you too!" Padme choked out. Sola smiled with almost tears in her eyes. She turned away from Padme then looked at the tall, blonde, good looking man who was standing next to her sister. Sola's eyes widened, again.

"Oh...my..god..." Sola tried to say while pointing a finger at Padme, then to Anakin, then back to Padme.

"Ummm, hello," Anakin said with a tear of sweat coming down on the side of his face.

"IS THIS YOUR LOVER!" Sola screamed. Shocked, Padme covered her mouth quickly, afraid that her parents might have heard her.

"Shhhhh...be quiet! I'll tell you later!" Padme whispered angrily to her sister. Sola grinned then looked at the two of them. With open arms, she tugged both of them into a big hug.

"Oh my god! You two are a match made in heaven!" Sola whispered to her sister. Padme grinned.

"Oh, Sola! This is Anakin Skywalker, my husband."

* * *

**A/N: **Muhahahahaha! I'm so evil that I left you hanging! Sorry! But I had to! If you guys can help me, can you please tell me what the Naberrie's names are! All I rememeber is Padme's sister's, Sola. So yes please tell me. I will update soon! Promise! I just need reviews! Thanks, God bless! 

-Trisha


	10. Welcome To The Family!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating earlier, I was too busy with updating my other fics and teaching some karate classes. But here I am! Happy toupdate my storyfor all my supporters! Thank you everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. If I did do you think I would kill off Padme and make Anakin burn and turn ugly? Jeez...

* * *

Sola's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that the tall man that was standing in front of her, was **the** Anakin Skywalker! The sexy, suave, cool, strong Anakin Skywalker! Everyone in the whole universe loved him, adored him, wanted to be him, wanted to be with him. But no, those people that wanted him to be theirs were too late. Her little sister had him! Sure Sola thought that Anakin was very handsome, but just seeing Padme and him melted her heart into a squishy little warm feeling.

"You're boning a Jedi?" Sola asked Padme.

"Sola!" Padme screamed." You're discusting!"

"Oh come on little sister! Give me details! Are all those tabloids about his lightsaber true?" Sola asked, very curious. Padme rolled her eyes and gave another discusted look to her sister.

"Stop it! That's justnasty! Andit's none of your buisness." Padme finally said. She made it clear to Sola that she wasn't going to anything away. But Sola was always the one to ask questions and get details.

"Well, I'm not going to stop asking. But for now come in the living room! You two need to relax! It must've been a long trip here!" Sola said pulling Anakin and Padme's arm to the living room."How about some tea? Crackers? Sweets? Cookies?"

"Cookies, please!" Anakin said. Padme smiled at how boyish Anakin could be at times. Sola smiled before she left the room to get the cookies. Anakin turned to face down at Padme and gave her a kiss on the lips. She kissed back and they suddenly went into a tounge frenzy. Padme then pulled away.

"You know Mr.Skywalker, you really have to control some of your desires for me while we're here, okay?" Padme said looking deep into his blue eyes. Anakin gave her a seductive smile.

"You know Mrs.Skywalker, I just can't get enough of you." Anakin said. He quickly gave her another kiss on the lips until he sensed someone coming. In came a man that looked to be in his middle ages.

"Father!" Padme said letting go of Anakin gently and running towards the other man.

"Padme!" Ruwee said lifting her off the ground and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" Padme asked.

"I'm fine my dear!" Ruwee answered. He noticed the other man in the room and smiled at his presents. Anakin smiled back to see that Padme's father was happy. Ruwee let go of Padme then walked to Anakin to have his hand out. They shook hands like men and smiled.

"Who is this fellow, Padme?" Ruwee asked his daughter. Padme knew she couldn't lie anymore. It just wasn't human anymore. She had to tell him and just accept the consequences.

"Father," Padme spoke then went to stand to the side of Anakin while holding on to his arm. Taking a very deep breath, she finally spoke.

"This is Anakin Skywalker. My husband."

* * *

"So. For these pass three years, you have been married to this man?" Ruwee asked his daughter, sitting down on the couch.

The whole family were now in the living room. Sola, Darren, Jobal, Pooja, Ryoo, Ruwee, Padme, and Anakin. It was a little awkward with all the silence. Jobal just couldn't believe that she never heard any news about her daughter being married. Especially to this man! Not that that was a bad thing...

"Yes, father. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you!" Padme said. The look on her father's face surprised her, and even more surprised Anakin. Ruwee was smiling very widely, which confused Padme that if he was either happy about their marriage, or happy at the punishment he was going to give them.

Instead of hearing words, Anakin and Padme only felt the comfort of arms being wrapped around them. Which, again, surprised both of them. Ruwee let them go and stared fondly at the perfect couple. He gave an approving smile to Padme, the went to look at Anakin.

"Welcome to the family, son."

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me! I would really appreciate it! I'm sorry that it was so short. I just wanted to have this seperate from the "juicy part". Which is about to come in the next chapter! So please keep reviewing and I will continue! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Thanks so much!

**Thanks: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Niraha Skywalker:** Thanks for giving me Sola's husband's name! There's going to be more of those "REACTIONS" that you love so much coming up in the next chapter!

**Demon Spawn:** Hey Amigo! I don't know if I spelled that right, but whatever! Thanks for the review! You really help me out alot when I update my stories! I look forward to more of your reviews, and I am not sure to when I will update "Revenge: Never Forgotten", but I'm sure that I will. If I have time on Thursday I will, but for sure on Friday. Again, thank you so much!

**A. Valentine:** I'm glad that you thought it was good! And thank you, BIG TIME, for the names. I was too lazy to figure it out myself, but you came to my rescue and did it for me! Thanks! I really appreciate it!

**Again, thanks to all who read, but don't review.**

**-**Trisha


End file.
